Measurements of Na ion, K ion, Zn ion, Ca ion and Sr ion movement between spermatozoa from various regions of the boar epididymis and ejaculate will be continued in the presence of enzyme inhibitors (oubain, cyamide) and metabolic stimulators (caffeine, c-AMP) in their native fluids and under conditions of lowered protein concentration. Sperm transport and elimination in females after matings with males fed gamma-chlorohydrin or inseminations with semen treatment with metabolites of gamma-chlorohydrin will be investigated. Excretion of C14-gamma-chlorohydrin and metabolites into epididymal plasma of the boar will be investigated after ectomy of bulbourethral and vesicular glands and semen collected after atropin injection. Sperm transport and elimination of immature and mature epididymal spermatozoa in the female will be studied after artificial insemination. Human and primate epididymal material will be collected as available for studies of the composition of epididymal plasma and sperm physiology.